(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel therapeutic composition for the treatment of diabetes, preferably by nasal administration. More particularly, this invention relates to a therapeutic composition for the treatment of diabetes which includes, in admixture, insulin and two adjuvants, the first adjuvant being an ionized or partially ionized water-soluble alkali salt of fusidic acid or a derivative thereof, and the co-adjuvant being at least one or a mixture of methylparaben and propylparaben.
(b) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,922 describes a therapeutic composition for the treatment of diabetes by nasal administration which includes, in admixture, insulin and, as an adjuvant, an ionized or partially ionized water-soluble alkali salt of fusidic acid or a derivative thereof. The adjuvants described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,922 are useful in the present invention. In addition, British Pat. No. 1,527,605 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,689 have described the use of various bile salts to enhance absorption of insulin by the nasal mucosa.